


If You Die, I'm Gonna Kill You

by theworldfallsup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldfallsup/pseuds/theworldfallsup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward returns from a mission in the field, only to receive some grief from Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die, I'm Gonna Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> A short biospecialist drabble that filled the prompt "If you die, I'm gonna kill you." Requested by tumblr user lydialance.

“What on Earth made you think that would ever be a good idea?!”

“Believe it or not, Simmons, the safe ideas aren’t always the best ones.”

“You say that like you think I care about the difference,” she said, tagging a sigh onto the end of her words. As she cleaned Ward’s particularly gruesome head wound, she muttered “sorry” under her breath every time he winced from the hydrogen peroxide. “I just…” A pause. “I wish you would be more careful when you’re out in the field. Ever since Gonzales tried to meet with Jaiying, and the crisis in Sokovia, I feel like the world has been more chaotic.”

Ward sighed as he considered what Simmons just said. She wasn’t entirely wrong - Ultron had nearly destroyed the world, and tensions with the Inhumans were rising every day. But all of what was going on, he had a responsibility to take care of, to clean up. He was a SHIELD agent, and as such, he had a duty to the people of the world to protect them from forces that could hurt them - forces like Ultron and the Inhumans. “You know I can’t just stop going out into the field, right? Kinda comes with the title of “field agent” and working for this organization,” he quipped.

“That’s not what I was suggesting at all!” she replied indignantly. “Just don’t do anything stupid, like get yourself killed.”

“Or what? You’re going to kill me yourself?”

“I just might, so don’t push me!” she exclaimed, trying her best to stay composed and serious-sounding. Still, Simmons couldn’t help the soft chuckle that slipped her lips.

“Babe, look,” Ward said, turning up to face Simmons. “I promise not to do anything so stupid as to get myself killed. Happy?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she replied, a small smile playing across her face.

“Beside, if I do die, you’re going have an awfully hard time killing an already-dead corpse,” he retorted, turning back to face straight ahead with a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, you shut up!” Simmons jeered as she punched him in the arm. “You’re all patched up, so you’re free to go back to being stupid.”

As he stood up to return to the field, Ward flashed her a smile. “You know me all too well."


End file.
